


The Element and The Human

by Katbutler



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbutler/pseuds/Katbutler
Summary: A long time ago the Elements and the humans lived together in harmony. Air allowed the birds to fly, Water made them able to drink, Fire kept them warm and Earth allowed their crops to grow. However, the humans decided to keep the gifts and left the elements alone and harmed. When the elements spoke up about the way they were treated the humans locked them away and tortured them. The elements soon escaped and Fire set a curse on the humans saying that her spouse will come and make them pay for their treatment.





	The Element and The Human

A long time ago the Elements and the humans lived together in harmony. Air allowed the birds to fly, Water made them able to drink, Fire kept them warm and Earth allowed their crops to grow.

However, the humans decided to keep the gifts and left the elements alone and harmed. When the elements spoke up about the way they were treated the humans locked them away and tortured them. The elements soon escaped and Fire set a curse on the humans saying that her spouse will come and make them pay for their treatment.

Soon Water and Fire had quadruplets that continued on the elemental bloodline. Kenna, Adrian, Fillys and Alizeh. Kenna inherited her mother's powers of fire, Adrian his father's powers of water, Fillys her uncle's powers of nature and Alizeh gained Air's power.

The elder elementals died after millions of years and the babies became teenagers not forgetting their mother's curse on the humans. They set out to fulfil her promise.


End file.
